The Secret Life of Rhonda
by srgeman
Summary: Based on the Secret Life of Walter Mitty, follow a day in the life of Rhonda, surgeon, dare-devil, and secretagent.


The Secret Life of Rhonda The Secret Life of Rhonda

_Based on the Secret Life of Walter Mitty_

"Still refusing to talk, eh agent Rhonda?" The east Europe interrogator, who looked a lot like Christopher Lee, said in a sinister voice, "We have ways of getting what we want from you, Benson, the drill"

Rhonda had been in the small cement cell for awhile now. It had one overhanging light, and one large metal door. She was tied to a wooden chair, bloody, beaten, but smiling at her enemy. Rhonda had not spoken yet, and didn't plan to soon. Suddenly, the metal door swung open, and Benson wheeled in a large drill, attached to a rolling cart. The interrogator went over to the drill, grinning an evil grin.

"We can do things to you with this drill, things that will make your skin crawl Rhonda" The light over head began to flicker, "Rhonda?"

"Rhonda, are you listening?" Mother cried, angrily. Rhonda sighed, and nodded, as she pulled out a rag to wipe a bug off of Mothers face. The city flew by in a blur, as Mother and Rhonda rode on Mothers base on top of a double-decker bus. They were going to meet, well someone. "Now, Rhonda, I want you to pay close attention" Mother said. A hospital passed by in the distance, one of the lights in the rooms flicking on and off.

"Rhonda, you're the only one who can do this" Dr. Marlowe said, as Rhonda donned her surgical gloves. "Sir Horace is in bad shape, that train crash has cost him his arm and leg already, and you're the only one who can save his brain. Can you do it?" Rhonda nodded, as they were lead to the surgical theater.

On the table lay Sir Horace, his face smashed, his skin pale. Above them, watched the top medical professionals of the world. Rhonda sweated, as she was handed a bone saw. She flipped it on, and pressed it against the head of the small man, wishing the lights in the theater wouldn't flicker.

"Doctor Rhonda, are you sure that your doing this right? Rhonda?"

"Rhonda!" Rhonda's head shot up. "You need to take me to get these blasted pants taken out again. I can't understand where this weight came from" Rhonda looked at a newsstand as it passed by. The light inside the stand was flickering on/off. On the front page of the paper was an article of a big trial going on now.

"Now don't be sacred Rhonda" The lawyer said, "All we need you to do is point to the man you saw that night. Once we have proof, he'll go to prison, and you'll be a hero. Will you be okay?" Rhonda sighed, and nodded. She was lead into the court room, past the lawyers for the defense, and up to the witness stand.

"Now, Miss Rhonda" The lawyer said, "You said you were a witness to the murder of Cathy Gail, is this correct?" Rhonda nodded. "Is the man you saw in the room here?" She nodded again. "Can you point him out" Rhonda gulped, and raised her arm, the light above her flickering.

"Rhonda, why the bloody hell are you pointing?" Rhonda snapped out of it, suddenly noticing they had driven into a fog. "You know, I should take you to a doctor, you need your head looked at. Blast, the fog is so thick, I can barley see the headlights of the other cars"

Rhonda looked out at the cars. She could only see the outlines, and they looked like cliffs, sticking out of a misty ocean. The fog was so thick, it made the head lights of one flicker on and off.

"Rhonda, this mission is extremely dangerous" Her superior said to her, as she strapped on her motorcycle helmet. "Mother is near dead, the only way we can get him to the doctor is for you to jump across the cliffs on your cycle, him on your back. Can you do it?" Rhonda nodded, as she revved the bike.

"Rhonda, let go of my chair, I'm fine" Rhonda began wheeling forward slowly. "Rhonda, what in the devils name do you think your doing" She knew she was going to need speed, so she gunned it. "Rhonda, your running to the edge of the bus, Rhonda?! RHONDA!"

"I can't figure what happened" The doctor muttered, "A perfectly healthy woman, no mental problems, what could have made think she could have leapt off that bus, pushing Mother's wheel chair?"

Rhonda lay in her hospital bed, curtain closed, no one could see her. The lights off the ceiling were buzzing, and one flickered on and off. The cast on her left arm itched, but her shattered legs took her mind off of this. Suddenly, the curtain was thrown back. Standing there, staring at Rhonda, was John Steed.

"Rhonda, I don't understand" Steed said, walking over to the edge of her bed, "What were you thinking? Mother is nearly dead, and you're in bad shape" Rhonda sighed. Steed slowly drew the curtains shut.

"Of course, we know the real answer" Steed whispered "We need to make sure they can't hear us. Mother was a traitor" Rhonda smiled, as Steed sat down on the edge of the bed. He began to caress her arm.

"We know the real answer, and soon everyone will. You were very brave, taking the chance you did Rhonda" He leaned in, and kissed her. "Once this is all over, you and I will be together. To hell with Tara or Mrs. Peel, I want to be with Rhonda the undefeated, inscrutable to the last"


End file.
